Love is a Battleground
by FadedxReality
Summary: The wounds love give can be as painful as any acquired in battle. OrieusxOC I would love your feedback, reviews are greatly appreciated. This story is in the process of getting a makeover...
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note_**

_This is my first attempt at a Narnian fan fic (officially at least as I've written a few one shots to amuse myself but not saved them) and I hope you enjoy it. I'd appreciate it if you would read and review to let me know what you think. I don't mind constructive criticism, though please don't flame me. Like all humans I'm not perfect so if you see any grammatical errors or such please let me know. Also I do not own any of the original characters created by C. S. Lewis or those that are featured in the movie. All the other characters, however, are of my own creation. That said, I hope you enjoy the story. _

* * *

**Love is a Battleground**

**Chapter One**

The stench of acrid smoke and blood still lingered in the air, the two scents combining to form the famliarly pungent scent that was present after every battle. This one had not been long finished, and the cries of the wounded and dying still rang in the air. Though the White Witch had been defeated and her power over Narnia destroyed there were still those loyal to her in the farther reaches of Narnia.

Barely a year had passed since the four human children had been crowned rulers of Narnia and already they had been brought to battle numerous times against those who still supported the witch. Unlike the other battles, however, which had been mostly smaller clashes easily won by the Narnians, this one had been better thought out by the enemy and the fighters had been more highly skilled than before.

What most had anticipated as another easy victory had turned into a bloody clash, neither side gaining the upper hand, until the very end, when King Peter's forces had rallied and succesfully routed the remaining foe. There were no jubuliant shouts of victory ringing in the air this time though, only solemn silence as those un-injured came to the aid of their fallen comrades.

Among them was a female centaur, now tracing her way slowly through the war torn landscape, a look of sorrow etched upon her pale features. Every so often she would kneel down upon her slender limbs, reaching to touch the body of one fallen, only to slowly rise once again when no sign of life was revealed.

The normally creamy golden color of her equine body was almost indecipherable beneath the dirt and blood, the parts of her human torso not covered with armor equally as stained, as well as her long, fair colored locks, though she seemed not to be bothered by it. Indeed, Lareyna's only thought was to help those in need, for by trade and at heart she was a healer, one meant to bring life to those around her, not the death that now surrounded her.

Her face clouded at the thought that many would no longer feel the warm Narnian breeze or see the beauty of the coming spring. All of them would have no doubt met the same fate had it not been for King Peter and General Orieus's valiant efforts to rally the troops.

Oreius.

She had not seen him since their last frantic efforts to defeat the enemy and could not help but worry for his well being.

One of only a few highly skilled healers in the Narnian army, Lareyna had in the past few months, found herself quite often in the General's company as he came to check on the progress of those injured. It was during one of these visits that she suddenly realized that what she had been trying to convince herself was only strong admiration for him was actually something much deeper, the very sight of him bringing a thrill to her soul. She was very careful, however, not to let her feelings show for he gave no sign of returning them, his actions towards her no different than that of any other member of the army.

Pushing those thoughts aside, she focused upon the task at hand, glancing sideways to see a faun struggling to help a wounded dryad to it's feet. Moving quickly to give her assistance, the female centaur simply nodded at their gratitude before continuing onwards.

Finding herself now in a more secluded area of the battlefield, her deep brown eyes landed upon yet another fallen member of their company, one of her own kind this time.The number of slain enemies around him proved he had fought hard before being overcome and she started towards the body, saddened, yet proud. As she got closer, however, a sense of familiarity tugged painfully at her senses, the coloring, the armor, so similiar to...no, it was not possible, it couldn't be...

"Orieus!"

His name came out as a strangled cry on her lips, her limbs covering the last few feet in a single lunge. Falling to the ground where he lay face down, Lareyna turned his torso to the side, a sob-like gasp forming in her throat. "Dear Aslan..." She breathed in a choked whisper, stunned at the sight of a broken spear protruding from his abdomen, forced at an angle between the upper and lower chestplates.

With trembling fingers she reached to press them against his neck, desperately hoping she was not too late. Holding her breath, she waited tensely, her own heart suddenly beating faster as she felt the slightest of movements beneath her fingertips. He was still alive! The thought soared through her mind even as she knew he was barely clinging to whatever life was left in him. Lifting her head, she gave out a piercing whistle, signaling to the others that help was needed.

"Hold on..." she whispered to Oreius, cradling him in her arms and praying to Aslan that the one she loved might live.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Author's Note_**

_I know this chapter was rather short but it is really only somewhat of an introduction. I anticipate them becoming longer as the story continues. Whether the chapter is going to be long or short is actually something I don't know beforehand. It all depends on when I come to the point where it feels like I need it to stop. Please leave a review and let me know what you think of it so far. _


	2. Chapter 2

**_Authors Note_**

_I do not own any of the characters created by C. S. Lewis or those in the movie. Any others you see are my own creations, however._

_A BIG thank you to **elecktrum** for the great reviews. They really help inspire me to keep the story coming. _

_On that topic, **please**, those of you who read this story let me know what you think. It's discouraging to see more hits everyday but with no reviews. I really want to know what you think, whether you love it, hate it, or anything else you wish to say. _

* * *

**Love is a Battleground**

**Chapter Two**

Minutes later four soldiers arrived to give their assistance and with Lareyna's help carefully moved the General's body onto a large litter. After giving them instructions on where to take him, Lareyna raced ahead, reaching the army's camp in record time. By now most of those seriously injured had been brought back and had been or were being taken care of by the other healers inside numerous tents set up for that purpose. It was towards one of these tents that she now headed, sweeping aside the opening to step inside. Giving a quick glance around the small area, her eyes flickered with relief at the sight of a lone female faun who sat busily sorting through a pile of herbs.

"Oh Nyra, thank goodness, I was afraid you would not have made it back yet," Lareyna exclaimed, with relief in her voice. The faun looked up at being addressed, a smile coming to her lips at the sight of her friend, but quickly fading as she saw the strained look upon the female centaur's face.

"General Oreius has been badly wounded and I am in need of your assistance and knowledge of herbs if he is to live," Lareyna quickly explained and Nyra, after hearing the urgency in her fellow healer's softly spoken words, began gathering all she would need.

"Does King Peter know of the General's condition?" Nyra questioned, her green eyes giving a quick glance towards Lareyna, who had begun gathering other supplies they would need. Both Peter and Edmund had remained at the sight of battle to help with the wounded, while Susan and Lucy had come back to help out at the camp.

A look almost of shame passed over Lareyna's face as she shook her head slowly. "I'm afraid I did not even think to have someone inform him about General Oreius." All knew how close the High King was to his General, trusting him with any problem that might arise. She had been so intent on getting back to the camp any other thought had been put from her mind.

"He is probably worried about his absence on the battlefield by now," she murmured quietly. Oreius was never far from his King, ready to protect any of the royal family at the slightest sign of danger.

Seeing her friend's countenance fall even more, Nyra quickly reached over to touch her arm reassuringly. "I am sure King Peter will understand that getting help was the most important thing. We can send someone to inform him of the General as soon as they bring him back to the camp."

Giving a grateful glance towards the faun, both Lareyna and Nyra quickly finished gathering the needed items and headed for a somewhat larger tent, this one furnished with beds for those more seriously injured. At the time being it was empty, the rest of the healer's tents being sufficient for all the others who had been wounded.

Only moments after getting everything ready, the tent flaps were pulled aside as those bearing Oreius's body entered the enclosure. After pointing them towards one of the larger beds, Lareyna and Nyra helped the soldiers ease the General's body carefully onto it's surface. Thanking the men as they left, Lareyna requested for King Peter to be told of Oreius as soon as possible, her heart warmed by the worry each soldier had on his face for their General.

Standing by Oreius's bedside, Nyra's head shook slowly back and forth, her reaction much the same as Lareyna's had first been upon seeing the gravity of the wound. "It is amazing that he still lives," the faun remarked quietly, glancing towards Lareyna who had come to stand beside her.

"That was my thought as well when I found him," Lareyna agreed soberly, her features now holding the look of calm assurance she carried when tending the injured. Putting her feelings for him momentarily to the back of her mind, she concentrated solely upon treating him for she knew it would take all her skill and Nyra's to save him.

As the faun began mixing together different combinations of herbs, Lareyna began removing his armor, starting with his helmet and finishing with the two chestplates, being extremely careful not to cause further damage to the wound. Slicing the blood stained tunic from his torso, Lareyna glimpsed for the first time, exactly where the spear had entered his body. Posistioned at somewhat of an angle, it had gone in directly above where man became beast, the spear shaft itself not jutting out overly far, the splintered end reaching less than a foot in length.

Though it might not seem difficult, removing a spear was actually much harder than a regular blade, the pointed tips often holding curved projections that stuck out to cause maximum damage when pulled back out by the one wielding it. Unable to know whether this spear had been formed in that way or not, Lareyna would have to take tremendous care and work with meticulous precision while removing the weapon.

Giving a glance and a nod towards Nyra, Lareyna steadied herself before grasping the shaft tightly as she began pulling ever so slowly, warm blood covering her fingers as more of the shaft became exposed. Sweat beading her forehead, she continued in the same rhythm of pulling slowly and pausing, pulling slowly and pausing, until, after what seemed like ages, the sharp edged blade slid cleanly out.

Now opened, blood began to flow freely from the wound and Lareyna quickly pressed a thick cloth overtop, pushing firmly to stay the rate at which it came pouring out. As soon as it had slowed sufficiently enough to bind the wound, Nyra stepped in, her extensive knowledge of herb-lore crucial to his recovery. Retrieving a bowl of water, she crushed two different herbs into the liquid before dipping a clean cloth in the mixture and then placing it over the wound. That particular blend of herbs would aide in fighting against infection and therefore speed his recovery. Wrapping a bandage around his middle to hold the cloth in place, Lareyna finished by tying a small knot at his side before stepping back, relief and trepidation showing equally in her eyes.

They had done all they could. Whether he lived or died would not be decided by them, but by the one who had control over all life and death, the great lion, Aslan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Author's Note_**

_Here it is folks, chapter two. Sorry for it's shortness. Please let me know what you think of the story so far and if there's anything I can do to make it better. Reviews are love. _


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note_**

_Once again thanks to **elecktrum** for continuing to read and review each chapter. _

_I do not own any of the characters created by C. S. Lewis or any that are featured in the movie. All others, however, are my own creations._

_Please if you would be so kind as to leave a review afer reading I would be extremely grateful. _

_

* * *

_

**Love is a Battleground**

**Chapter 3**

With nothing more they could do for him at the time being, Nyra took leave of the tent to tend to others not as badly injured. "Do not hesistate to send for me if you need anything, my friend," she told the female centaur softly before stepping outside.

Taking the next few minutes to clean up the supplies they had scattered throughout the tent as well as wash the blood from her hands, Lareyna was slightly startled by the ringing blast of a trumpet, it's melody echoing throughout the camp.

That could mean only one thing, that King Peter had returned.. The sound of footsteps hurrying towards the tent soon confirmed that fact as the young King pushed through the opening, followed moments later by his brother, King Edmund.

His blue eyes swept haphazardly around the tent, landing on Lareyna for a moment, before catching sight of Oreius's still frame upon one of the beds. For a moment, a look of panic entered his gaze. "Please, tell me he's not..." here Peter hesitated, as if not daring to say the word dead for fear it would be true.

"Nay, Sire, General Oreius still lives," Lareyna quietly informed him, seeing what the High King was thinking by the look on his face. His features relaxing slightly at her calm words, Peter stepped over to the bed, his young face seeming suddenly much older to her eyes than it had earlier in the day.

Watching the two kings with slightly troubled eyes, Lareyna cleared her throat softly, "I'm afraid I need to apologize for not having you both told sooner about the General's condition," Lowering her head slightly, she continued in a soft tone, "Upon finding him so, my only thought was to bring help and get back to the camp as quickly as possible."

Raising her face to meet the eyes now trained upon herself, Lareyna finished quietly, "Forgive me, Your Majesties, for causing you added worry."

Shaking his head slightly, Peter gave the female healer a faint smile, "There's nothing to forgive. You did the right thing by getting him back here as quickly as possible."

Heartened by her King's approval, Lareyna had no time to express her gratitude as a sudden commotion of voices sounded outside of the tent, Susan and Lucy appearing most suddenly through the opening of the enclosure. The youngest queen began talking almost as soon as they entered, her expression one of mischievious disaproval as the words came tumbling from her lips.

"Why Peter, whatever are you and Ed doing? You promised to come back and rest as soon as you retu- Oh!" her mouth formed a small o as the rest of her words trailed off, hazel eyes growing large at the sight of Peter and Edmund standing beside the still form of their General.

Walking over to stand beside their brothers, Susan and Lucy gave the boys a shared look of concern. "Whatever happened?" Susan questioned Peter, her eyebrows drawn together in perplexity. In all the battles they had been in during their short reign of Narnia, the General had yet to be injured, his skill in combat easily keeping him from harm.

The High King, having no answer to give to his sister's question, glanced towards Lareyna, who replied softly, "The place where I found him was away from the main area of battle and judging by the number of slain enemies around his body, he was greatly outnumbered and eventually overcome."

"Will he live?" Asked Lucy, her voice trembling slightly as she turned her eyes upon the female centaur.

Working to control her own emotions, Lareyna answered slowly, "I cannot say, my queen." Her brown eyes met the little girl's sadly for a moment, before she continued, "I have done what I can, as has my fellow healer, Nyra, and we will continue to do all that is in our power to save him."

"If only I had some of my magic cordial left, then he could be healed." The young queen said mournfully, referring to the gift she had received from Father Christmas before the White Witch had been defeated. The many battles since then had soon depleted what was in the tiny bottle and though they were glad for those it had saved, all in the room could not help but wish there was a tiny bit left to heal Oreius.

"So do I Lu, but don't give up hope just yet, remember, Aslan is never far off." This came unexpectedly from Edmund, and Lucy gave him a wavering smile as he put an arm around her shoulders in reassurance.

Ever since the great lion had given his life in exchange for his own, Edmund had become a much different person than his siblings had originally known and at times were still suprised at the new gentle side of their brother.

"You're right, Ed. We need to trust that Aslan will save him." Peter said with an approving smile at his brother, who couldn't help but flush slightly at the praise. He was still not used to receiving compliments from his elder brother and it pleased him when he did.

Susan, who had remained rather quiet throughout the last few minutes, suddenly gave a sharp look at Peter, her voice somewhat accusing in tone as she cried out, "Why, Peter, you're wounded!" Grabbing his right arm, she pointed out a cut in the fabric of his sleeve, across his forearm.

Glancing down, the young king gave a somewhat sheepish look at the gash, shrugging as he replied. "Oh, it's not all that bad, just a minor cut." At his casual dismissal of it, he was rewarded with a glare from Susan and Lareyna stepped in, a slight smile parting her lips.

"Minor or not, My Lord, it would be best if I took care of it for you."

Peter conceded rather quickly to Lareyna's request, as the cut hurt more than he would admit to either of the girls as he did not wish them to worry.

Pulling up the sleeve, Lareyna swiftly cleaned and dressed the wound, seeing it was not overly deep and would no doubt heal in a few days time. "There, Sire, all done." She announced after tying the bandage. "I recommend you both get some rest." She added, noticing the fatigue on both king's faces.

Though Peter was reluctant to leave Oreius, he was eventually persuaded by Susan and Lucy to go and rest in the tent he and Edmund shared, though he made Lareyna promise to send for him immediately if there were any changes in the General's condition.

Before the four siblings left, Lucy impulsively ran over to give Lareyna a hug, or least as best a hug as she could considering the differences in their size. "Oh Lareyna, you are simply wonderful." She exclamied softly, causing a soft tinge of pink to appear upon the healer's cheeks. "As are you, my little queen." She replied with a soft smile, watching as the youngest Pevensie hurried out of the tent to follow her siblings.

As she was checking on Orieus, Lareyna's attention was once again drawn towards the opening as Nyra appeared through the curtained entry. "How is he?" She questioned softly, coming over to stand with her friend at his bedside.

"Much the same as before, though his pulse is a little stronger." Lareyna replied, removing her gaze from Oreius to look down at her friend.

"That is good." Nyra replied with a more hopeful smile, though there was a regretful look in her eyes as she continued, "However, I am afraid I must call you away from him for a time. The last of the injured have just arrived and they are in need of your assistance."

Though loathe to leave him, Lareyna knew he was in no danger at the moment and could not neglect others who needed her help. Nodding, she turned to go, satisfied in knowing he would at least be in Nyra's skillful hands if anything were to happen while she was gone.

---------------------------

It was dark by the time Lareyna returned to the tent, feeling both physically and emotionally exhausted from the events of the last few days and this day in particular. Stepping quietly inside, she spotted Nyra in a chair near his bedside, reading by the light of two small lamps burning inside the tent.

"Has there been any change?" She questioned the faun quietly as her friend stood upon seeing Lareyna.

"No, neither for good or ill." She replied, brushing back her auburn curls before suppressing a yawn.

"Go and get some rest, my friend." Lareyna said with a kind smile, appreciating all the faun had done for her. "I will stay with him the rest of the night."

"Are you sure?" Nyra inquired, concern showing in her wide green eyes. "You must be tired yourself."

Shaking her head slightly, Lareyna gave her a grateful look nonetheless. "I will be alright." Truth be told she was not overly tired and wished to have some time alone.

"Very well then, I shall see you in the morning." Nyra conceded, exiting the tent a moment later.

Giving a soft sigh, Lareyna turned towards Oreius's bedside and settled herself in comfortable posistion beside him, finally able to let out the emotions she had so carefully kept inside throughout the day.

"Oh Aslan, please let him live." She whispered, a tear trailing slowly down her cheek, daring to reaching out and brush her fingers across his face.

Even unconscious the General exuded strength, his muscular frame sillouhetted in the dim light shining from the two lamps. Yes, he was a warrior through and through and there were few who could equal him on the battlefield. However, there was a gentle side to him that many did not realize existed. Lareyna had witnessed it when he came to visit those injured, concern for their well being clearly expressed in his actions. It was perhaps what she found herself loving most about him, that gentleness, found so unexpectedly in so great a warrior.

It was less than an hour later when he regained consciousness for the first time, a low moan drawing Lareyna's attention from the book she was reading towards himself, relief passing over her features. Reaching to run a cool cloth over his forehead, she watched as his eyes flickered slowly open, holding a dazed look at first before clearing slightly.

A hand went automatically towards his bandaged middle, a grimace of pain contorting his features momentarily as Lareyna spoke gently to him, "Lie still, General and try to relax, it will help with the pain."

He did as she said, and though Oreius found the pain grew slightly less, the burning sensation that radiated from his torso reminded him all too well of his last moments on the battlefield before all had gone dark.

Fighting the blackness that once again threatened to overcome him, Oreius captured Lareyna's gaze, needing to have the answer to just one question. "What...of the...royal...family?"

Lareyna was not suprised by the question, though it took all of his strength to speak the words. "They are all safe and worried for you, General." She replied, giving a gentle smile as his features relaxed at the news before he slipped back into oblivion once again.

Encouraged by the fact he had gained consciousness even for such a short time, Lareyna stretched her weary muscles, deciding to get some sleep while she could. Blowing out the small lamps, she murmured her thanks to Aslan before her heavy eyelids slowly closed and she drifted off to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Author's Note_**

_I tried to make this chapter a little longer but without boring you and hope I have succeeded. Please leave a review and let me know what you think of the story so far. Thanks. _


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note_**

_Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up. Between work, a horrid case of writer's block, and life itself I had a hard time getting it out as quickly as I would have liked. That said, thank you for being so very patient. _

_I'd also like to thank, **elecktrum, Val Evenstar, and Chocolatecoveredespressobean** for taking the time to review the story and let me know what they thought of it. It's always a help and inspires me to keep going with the story. So please, if you read, let me know what you think. Even if it's just one sentence I'd really appreciate it. _

_As always I do not own any of the character's created by Lewis or that are from the recent movie. Any other's however, are my own creations and yes, I do own them. _

_

* * *

_

**Love is a Battleground**

**Chapter 4**

Two weeks. That was all the time that had passed since their arrival back at Cair Paravel and though Lareyna watched with pleasure as Oreius continued to improve greatly with each passing day, exasperation had begun to come to the forefront of her emotions.

For upon entering the room in which the General had been placed, her expression formed into look of suprise at the sight of him standing by the bed, just putting on his tunic.

"You should not yet be out of bed, General," she stated in a quiet, yet firm tone, walking further into the room and stopping to face him.

Glancing down at her, a flicker of amusement entered his eyes at the sight of her rather disapproving features. "I shall be the judge of that," he returned simply. Turning, he would have left the room, but was stopped by the strong grasp of a hand upon his arm.

"You forget, sir, that I am the healer and you are the patient and it is I who will be the judge of when you are ready to get up." There was a commanding tone in her voice that most would not have dared to use on the General and he turned back around to face her, finding a very determined look upon her face.

"You are not ready to be up and moving yet, at least not for long periods of time," Lareyna continued before he could give back a retort to her first words. Her normally calm brown eyes held a fire in their depths that he had not seen before now.

Annoyed, yet amused at her words, Oreius crossed his arms. "And if I refuse to comply with your orders?" Though said in an even tone, it was clear from the look in his eyes he meant it.

Giving him an arch look, Lareyna returned smoothly, "Then I'm afraid I will be forced to inform King Peter of your actions and I am sure you know he will not be pleased."

Though slightly scowling, Oreius could not help but admire how she had taken control of the situation with little hesitation. Sighing, he gave in. "Very well. I shall stay here for the time being, but do not think I will continue to do so for much longer." He was not accustomed to being still for long and having to stay in bed was driving him insane.

Her features softening, Lareyna inclined her head slightly. "Your cooperation is most appreciated." Though said dryly, it was in a good natured tone for she was not truly angered at him, only frustrated at his stubborness.

"Was there something you wanted?" the General inquired in a softer tone, referring back to why she was there in the first place.

"You bandage needs changed is all," Lareyna replied, unfolding a clean one as she spoke before turning back to face him. "If you would remove your tunic I shall get started."

Doing as she asked, Orieus allowed his gaze to glance down as she nimbly unwound the current bandage to inspect how the wound was healing. Though he may have sounded irritated with her he was far from it and if Lareyna had looked up at that moment she would have been suprised to see the sudden tenderness in his eyes.

Her gaze, however, was focused quite intently upon the bandage she was now wrapping back around his middle, cheeks flushing as she found herself fumbling slightly. Being so close to him was unnerving and made what had once been a simple task rather difficult to accomplish without humiliating herself.

After tying a small knot to secure the new bandage, Lareyna straightened, mentally telling herself to stop acting like a fool. Her lips curving into a slight smile, she announced in a cheerful, though slighty subdued tone, "There, all finished and I am pleased to see the wound is healing quite well, better than I had thought it would."

Unexpectedly, his hand reached towards her face, brushing away a lock of hair floating against her cheek. "I am not suprised. You do your job well," he said softly, his dark eyes staring down into hers with a sudden look in their depths that caused Lareyna's heart to quicken.

Unsure as to whether she was merely interpreting the look into what she wished it to be, Lareyna could barely form the words, 'Thank you' on her tongue. For a few moments, they simply stood there, neither moving or speaking to break the silence.

What may have happened next would never be known, the sound of footsteps echoing down the corridor effectively bringing each of them back to the present.

The moment now broken, both averted their gaze and Lareyna moved a few steps back, busying herself by putting away the extra bandages. She was still trying to make sense of what had just occured between them as Nyra appeared in the doorway but managed to give the faun a faint smile.

Though a bit suprised at the sight of Orieus out of bed, Nyra still gave a small bow of her head in respect before addressing Lareyna, "Forgive my intrusion, but Queen Lucy has asked that you come to her chambers if you are not too busy."

"I was just finishing and will go directly," Lareyna replied quietly, putting the last bandage away. Glancing slightly at Oreius as she headed for the door, Lareyna spoke to him softly, "Get some rest, General."

Watching as her friend shut the door quietly behind her, Nyra gave the female centaur a close look. "Is everything alright? You seem a little flustered."

Annoyed that she had let her emotions be seen so easily, Lareyna gave what she hoped was a casual smile. "You know how stubborn the General can be when it comes to obeying our instructions."

Nyra gave a short chuckle at that, seeming to accept her words as the reason for her mood. "He is rather obstinate at times, much like someone else I know," Here she gave a cheeky smile towards Lareyna, who laughed softly. "I will see you later, my friend," she said as they parted ways a moment later.

On her way to Lucy's chambers, Lareyna worked to keep her emotions under wraps and felt sufficiently calmed down by the time she reached the door. Knocking softly, she entered at the sound of a young voice calling, "Come in!"

She was greeted by the sight of not only Lucy, but Susan as well, the latter seeming to be a trifle put out about something.

"Oh, Lareyna! I'm so glad you have come. I need your help most dreadfully!" This rather dramatically given statement were the first words from the younger queen's mouth, causing Lareyna to smile slightly.

"Really, Lucy, you know Lareyna has more important things to do than give you her advice on which dress you should wear," Susan said with a disapproving look towards her sister.

"It is alright, I do not mind in the least," Lareyna put in quickly, noticing the look of apprehension on Lucy's face. "Though if it is clothing you are asking my opinion on I cannot promise you I will be of much help." Fancy clothes were not something Lareyna bothered much with, wearing only a simple tunic herself most of the time.

Giving the female centaur a wide smile, Lucy ran over to her wardrobe and retrieved two dresses holding up each for Lareyna to see. "Susan says I have to decide what I am going to wear to the mid-spring ball. Though I do not understand why, for it is still three weeks away." This last part was stated with a little bit of a confused frown and her freckled nose wrinkled up slightly in distaste.

Ah, the mid-spring ball. In her desire to see Oreius healed, Lareyna had forgotten about the annual dinner given in honor of the returning spring season.

"I've already told you three times that those dresses are merely patterns for what style you wish your dress to be, Lucy. The seamstresses must have time to make one that is in the right fabrics and colors for you." Susan said in a slightly exasperated voice.

"I know, I know," Lucy retorted with a sigh, "but it does seem rather unnesscessary to make a whole new dress when I have so many others I could wear instead."

Seeing another speech coming from Susan, Lareyna broke in with a soft laugh. "It does indeed, my queen, but then again always pleases everyone to see you looking so pretty and elegant in a new gown."

This seemed to satisfy both Lucy and Susan, the former giving a small smile in Lareyna's direction. "Now why don't you show me the two dresses and I'll do my best to help you decide which one to choose."

Grabbing the two articles of clothing, the youngest queen hurried behind a tall silk screen to change. She emerged a minute later in the first selection. "This is the one Susan says I should wear, but I think it looks too stuffy," Lucy announced as soon as she came into view.

Taking a moment to look at the dress, Lareyna could not help but agree with Lucy's assessment of the gown. Though not ugly, it seemed more the sort of dress Susan would wear, it's overall design intended for someone a little older than Lucy's years.

"Let me see the other." Lareyna requested after studying the young queen for a short time. This time when she came out, the female centaur could not help but smile, the dress seemed so fitting for Lucy. Though still elegant, it's lines were much more simple than those of the first dress and it seemed to match the little queen's sweet and uspoiled nature.

"What do you think?" Lucy questioned with a grin, giving a twirl and a laugh as the skirt flared out around her legs.

"I think it suits you perfectly." Lareyna replied with a smile, her brown eyes twinkling at the young queen's fun loving character.

With a wide smile, Lucy looked towards Susan and said in a decisive tone, "This is the dress I wish to wear to the ball."

To Susan's credit she did not protest the decision, though one could tell she still thought the other gown better. "Very well then, we shall tell the seamstresses to begin working on it." Glanicng towards Lareyna, she added, "Now that we have that settled, perhaps Lareyna can be allowed to attend to whatever she was brought away from to come here."

Giving the female centaur a somewhat sheepish look, Lucy scurried over to give her a hug. "Thank you for helping me decide, Lareyna. I do hope I didn't take you away from something very important."

Smiling at the apologetic tone the words were spoken in, Lareyna shook her head slightly. "Not at all, my queen. I was just finishing checking on the General when Nyra came to say you wished to see me."

At the mention of Oreius, both Susan and Lucy inquired as to how he was doing, having not been able to visit those injured for a few days. Lareyna informed them he was doing quite well but wouldn't be able to attend to his regular duties for at least another two weeks.

"I'm sure Peter will be glad to hear that," Lucy said with a smile, her brown eyes twinkling, "He's been quite worried about him, all of us have been."

A few moments later Lareyna took her leave from the two queens, but did not head back to the infirmary, rather going to her own room inside the castle walls. Latching the door behind her, she made her way across the floor to stop by a large picture window.

Though her eyes were turned to the scenery below, she was not really focused upon it as her thoughts drifted back to earlier that afternoon. Had there been something different in his gaze when he looked at her? Never before had she noticed any kind of affection in his eyes when he looked in her direction. Gratitude pehaps, but nothing like the sudden look of longing and desire that had seemed to burn momentarily in their depths.

"Was it all just in my head?" she wondered softly to herself before turning away from the window. Settling herself down upon the large bed situated in the middle of the room, Lareyna felt herself begin to relax and though she had not meant to do so, was soon fast asleep.

**_Author's Note_**

_If you happen to see any grammatical errors please let me know. I tend to not see them even when I go over it to search for them. Thanks. _

_UPDATE: Lareyna's last sentence seemed a bit too melancholy for her personality so I changed it to more of a wondering thought instead. And for all of you wondering, no I have not abandoned the story though I know it must seem like I have. The next chapter is coming, slowly, but it is coming... _


End file.
